


Growing Up to Be Julia Roberts

by misura



Category: Silk (Comics)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy just wants two things: (1) watch a movie and (2) eat ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up to Be Julia Roberts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts).



_Everything changes, but at least Richard Gere is still hot, and Ben & Jerry's still make the best ice cream in the world._

There were days when Cindy missed her days in the bunker - in a 'totally kidding, don't mind me, I'm just being a bit cranky today' sort of way.

It was really remarkable (note the sarcasm) how often these days coincided with her missing the days when Felicia Hardy used to be her 'sworn enemy, heading for nemesis' - in a 'well, maybe I'm not being completely serious, because I definitely think people should be doing good things and not break the law, but c'mon, can't she just use the door?' kind of manner.

"Really, Cindy? _Runaway Bride_?"

"It's a classic, right?" Cindy considered trying to hide the ice cream - it was _Chunky Monkey_ , which hadn't changed at all the past ten years. "Sincere question, not being rhetorical or something."

"Classic does not equal 'good'." Felicia sauntered towards the kitchen. A normal person, Cindy thought, helping herself to another spoonful of chunky goodness, would have just _walked_.

Of course, a normal person wouldn't have entered her apartment in the first place. Not via the balcony, anyway. A normal person would have knocked, or rung the doorbell that wasn't actually working, which was just fine, given that Cindy couldn't think of anyone who might come to see her who'd actually _use_ the stupid thing. _What does that say about_ me _, I wonder? That I need to find some new friends who aren't superheroes or super in love?_

Case in point: "So what's going on?"

Felicia curled up on the couch. Cindy sighed and transferred the container of Ben & Jerry's to the table.

"Nothing." Cindy supposed that she could ask if Felicia really didn't have anything better to do than come and visit her favorite spider ... person, but then Felicia might say something along the lines of 'gosh, now that you mention it, I was actually planning to break into a museum and steal some priceless art' or something, and then Cindy would get her ice cream and her couch back, only she'd also feel kind of guilty. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ah." Felicia jumped up. Cindy tried to divide her attention between the reformed (?) criminal slash nosy (?) frenemy who was wandering around her apartment, and her TV screen.

It wasn't really working. _Drats. I should have just burnt that stupid -_

"A wedding invitation?"

Cindy grabbed back the Ben & Jerry's. She deserved it, she needed it, and she'd paid for it. _Mine!_ "He's nobody. Someone I used to know, a really long time ago."

"It's next week." Felicia put the invitation back down. Cindy was a little surprised. She was fairly sure one of her spoons was going to turn up missing tomorrow morning.

"I know when it is. I got an invitation, didn't I?" She had no idea why Hector would even invite her. Stupid Hector and his stupid fiance. Who'd seemed totally nice and everything, and Cindy was sure that she and Hector would be very happy together for the rest of their lives.

What sensible person would expect her high school sweetheart to stay single and wait for her for ten years, anyway? _Got to be reasonable, Cin. Besides, it's not exactly as if_ you _carried a torch for him all this time, is it? Not that anyone says that anymore, probably._

"You can get up to a lot of mischief in one week," Felicia said. "Two would have been better, of course, but one week is plenty."

"I don't think I'm going to go." _I'm_ sure _I'm not going to go. I mean, sheesh, I know I'm supposed to be a good guy and all, but there are limits._ Cindy supposed that maybe she was being a bit childish about this whole 'Hector getting married' thing, a little immature. It was only going to be a couple of hours, and it wasn't as if she'd even have to _talk_ to anyone or anything.

"No need to go _anywhere_ if the wedding's cancelled, is there?"

Cindy snorted. She realized she'd completely lost the plot of the movie. "Fat chance."

Felicia gave her a peculiar look.

"Um. It's what people said ten years ago when - hey!" _I_ knew _that was going to happen._

Felicia made herself comfortable in Cindy's favorite seat. It didn't face the TV, which _might_ be why she'd picked it. "I know what it means."

"I was eating that." _Be mature. Shooting web to get your ice cream back is not mature._

"As I was saying, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Felicia daintily licked some ice cream off her spoon. "Since we are now friends - or at least allies, I am fully at your disposal in this enterprise."

 _Whut?_ "Excuse me?" _Nice save, Cin._

"It's not illegal to ruin someone's wedding if you do it for the right reasons," Felicia said. "I'm sure even Peter would agree."

"Um," Cindy said. "Actually."

"You should get Caramel Sutra next time. Or Greek Yogurt with Honey."

"Look."

"And you should always have some extra. You never know when you need it. You're not poor, are you? You've got that job, working at - " Felicia gestured vaguely.

"The Fact Channel." _Oops. Should I think 'oops'? Have I ever told her that I work there? Did_ Peter _tell her I work there? Do she and Peter talk? About_ me _? Am I overthinking this?_

"You're a journalist. Journalists get paid."

"Paid may be putting it a bit strongly," Cindy muttered. "Not that I'm complaining," she added quickly, seeing Felicia's expression. "I love my job. It's a great job. It's the job I always wanted."

"People change," Felicia said. "You're probably not the girl he fell in love with anymore, and if you got to know him better, you'd probably find out that _he_ isn't the boy you remember anymore, either. It happens. Best to just let it go."

 _What happened to 'let's do something borderline-except-probably-actually-straight-up illegal together'?_ "Letting go is a lot easier to say than to do."

"I didn't say it was easy. I said that it was _smart_."

 _Actually, you said it was 'best'. But hey, details._ "I think I'm just not going to go."

"You could ask Peter to come along." Felicia smirked. "As your date."

 _Note to self: check to see if going to a wedding_ without _a date still makes you look like a loser. Or maybe that was only ever true in the movies. How would_ I _know?_ "Sure. Maybe."

"He still seems quite fond of you."

"Uh. I guess we're, you know, friends." _And I got pretty mad at him some time ago._

"This wedding thing is really dragging you down, isn't it?" Felicia sighed. "You're about as energetic as a wet blanket. _And_ you're out of ice cream."

 _Sorry for not being more entertaining?_ "Well, the plan was to just stay home and watch a movie. You don't need a lot of energy for that. But uh, it was nice of you to stop by."

"I can do nice things," Felicia said. "Sometimes."

"So uh, you want to watch a movie together? You can pick which one." _Behold, my collection of classic movies. Nothing from less than ten years ago._

Felicia wrinkled her nose. "They're all terrible. It's clear you have no taste at all - although I suppose this _will_ make it a lot easier to decide what to get you for your birthday."

 _Do I want to know? Well, maybe she's just going to get me_ Pacific Rim _or something. That'd actually be kind of cool._ "Hey, don't worry about hurting my feelings or anything."

Felicia got up and headed for - _of course_ \- the balcony. "I never do."

 _Now_ that _, I believe right away._ "Cool. Uh, bye, then. Nice seeing you and everything."

Felicia hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Give me a call if you don't want to go with Peter, or if he's too busy or something. You've got my number."

 _I do?_ Cindy frowned and got out her ( _hel-lo, modern technology_ ) cellphone. _Huh. I guess I do. I wonder when_ that _happened._


End file.
